RAKK: War Between Peace
by BigFics2
Summary: 30 years have past since the Great War. A fragile peace has fallen over the world of Remnant. An entire generation has grown up in this peace. Yet there are those who wish to tear down this peace and see the days of imperialism brought back. And they'll do it by any means necessary. This is the story of Rudy Rose, Ruby's Grandmother, and her team RAKK's story of saving Remanent.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It is property of Rooster Teeth. This is just a fanfiction.

 **RAKK: WAR BETWEEN PEACE**

 **Prologue**

30 years after the Great War, peace has finally settled over the world of Remnant. But where there is peace, there will always be those who wish to disrupt it and those who plan its end. From the shadows of the imperial defeat comes a new group bent on destroying the free society built upon the ashes of imperial idealism. Their sole purpose is to turn the now free kingdoms against each other and to provoke a Second Great War. In the chaos, they hope to rise anew.

In the wake of the war a new group of individuals called "Hunters" are charged with keeping and protecting the peace from outside forces of the Grimm and evil forces from within. Schools have been set up across the world to train people with the talent to take on these forces. Moving beyond the traditional weaponry of the military, Hunters have begun customizing their weapons to fit their fighting style. A new trend has sprung up from this of combining weapons together to widen the range of attacks. As a result, new fighting styles are quickly being formed. The rarest form of fighting comes from the scythe wielders. Considered to be the hardest and deadliest weapon on any battlefield, the ones who wield this weapon are a rare sight and are considered master warriors: deadly to both man and grimm alike.

And that's where this story starts. In the days before guns and weapons were combined and weapons were just starting their radical combinations, a new group of hunter trainees joins the prestigious Beacon Academy. Little do they know that they will be influential in saving the world from another disaster. This is the story of Rudy Rose, the Grandmother of Ruby Rose, and her team, RAKK. (Pronounced like "RACK")

Characters:

 **Team RAKK**

 **Rudy Rose:** The main character of the story. 16 years old with long black hair and red highlights. Her name is a play on the shade of red called Ruddy. Trained by a scythe wilder from the Great War at Signal Academy, she has already perfected the technique of scythe wielding and has literally put her own spin on it and continues to push the boundaries of what she can do with the scythe in battle. Her scythe, Rose Thorn, is the largest and most dangerous scythe to have ever been built up until that time. Sporting an extremely tough blade and a spiked flail head at the end of its handle it has an insane amount of deadly potential. She's similarly dressed like Ruby except the red that's normally on the dress is replaced with a pinkish red. She is highly excitable and loves showing off her abilities. However she doesn't like to be the center of attention and tends to shy away from the spotlight. Her semblance is Nimble Strength. Different from regular strength this type of strength allows her control heavy objects with ease and precision. Very useful for when she's swinging around a 15 pound flail at the end of a 30 foot chain.

 **Ama Thyest Bellwood:** The youngest of three daughters of the Bellwood family: the owners of the largest custom weapons and weapon parts company in all of Remnant. There are very few custom weapons in all of Remnant that doesn't have a part or two made by the Bellwood Company. 17 years old she has light purple hair done in four large drills. She heralds from Mistrel. Her name is a play on the shade of purple called Amethyst. She is very self centered and is the epitome of the snooty rich girl. Harsh and sharp-tongued, her fiery temper, fearlessness, and athleticism made her the perfect candidate to become a Huntress. She's more than a match for anyone in a fight due to the fact that she was personally trained from a young age by Brigadier General Album Venetus (More on him below). She wields twin daggers into battle, the "Snowy Death" daggers due to their white blades. Each dagger also shoots poisonous darts from the handles or equips poisonous needles for stabbing the poison in at close range. The poison is derived from the sap of the rare Carbolus tree. She and Rudy do not get along very well. Her semblance is Perfect Aiming. This allows her to hit precisely where she aiming for. This makes her extremely accurate and deadly.

 **Kobalt Bloom:** Named after the shade of blue "Cobalt", he likes to go by his nickname of Ko. 17 years old with medium length blue hair done in a rat's tail in the back, he heralds from Vacuo. A little bit humorous in his attitude he is also very carefree and let's insults and failure roll off his back. He has an almost unhealthy fixation on Ama Thyest that borders on obsession. He has had a crush on her ever since he was ten. He wields a double-headed battleaxe called "Shock Bloomer" that can split into two separate axes. Inside the handles, and protruding from the handle tips like a fork, is an extremely powerful stun gun that can stop the hearts of some grimm with one hit with 60 amps of power. No one taught him how to fight. He's developed his own style of fighting with his axe and got into Beacon all on his own merits. His semblance is Electricity.

 **Kelly Green:** Named after the shade of green by the same name, he's 17 with green spiky short hair and has a handsome face, though he himself has never noticed it. He heralds from Vale. Normally reserved and calm, he likes to watch trains and people watch. He's quite adept at observation and can pick up on the slightest moments and details. But don't let his reservation fool you, he is an expert fighter. Wielding a very unique Naginata, he calls "Vlasher," he is very dangerous in battle. His weapon has two blades at each end in the shape of a "V." While already being sharp his weapon contains a vibration mode that causes the blades to hyper-vibrate and become even more deadly. Also contained within the shaft of the Naginata is a very thin pure carbon filament that's as tough as a diamond. He can pull apart the Naginata at the shaft and expose the carbon filament to create a six foot long garrote which is easily capable of slicing right through grimm flesh and bone. He was taught to fight at the under-student academy right in Vale. His semblance is Sight.

 **Team JADE:**

 **Jasper Simmons:** Leader of team JADE. Named after the shade of red of the same name, he is 17 with red hair parted to one side. He is also from Vale. A little absent minded when it comes to school work, which leads to lower than average grades, he is an extremely competent fighter and can easily hold his own in a fight with Grimm. He uses a rather long sledgehammer as his weapon called "Beater." He's not very original with names. The head of it can detach from its shaft to become a flail similar to Rudy's Scythe. He's been known to create four foot wide craters in the ground with it. His semblance is Recoil, as in he can control the recoil of his own attacks and feed it back into the strike for double the power and force. He can also absorb very powerful hits from Grimm and create a force-feedback into the Grimm's own strike.

 **Alice Bloom:** No relation to Kobalt, she is 16 and is the only other student at Beacon the same age as Rudy. She is from Atlas and is named after the shade of blue "Alice Blue." Her long hair is almost white with a subtle bit of blue in it. She is nicknamed the "Princess in White" given her clothing color style. But it's actually wrong as her clothes are actually Alice Blue. She is very tough, both on the outside and inside. She is very charismatic and would love to have a boyfriend, which shouldn't be hard to get since she is pretty to look at. She wields a lance into battle called "Serenity Burner." She's actually more of a traditionalist when it comes to fighting. Her lance can shrink down into a sword if she wants and she's a master at both lance fighting and sword fighting. She also carries a rather large round shield with her that's almost Spartan like. Her semblance is heat. She can literally cause the blood in Grimm to boil. She can also heat up the blade part of her lance/sword to red hot levels.

 **Daffodil Huang:** Both her names are named after shades of yellow. Daffodil is a shade of yellow, and Huang is the Chinese name for Yellow. She comes from a small village on the borders of Vale and Vacuo. She is 17 with medium length yellow hair done in twintails accented by two large white hairbows. She also wears a short skirted Chinese dress that shows off plenty of her cleavage. She's quite short however yet has a very buxom chest. She's an oppai-loli. She wields a solid steel Bo into battle called "Toungku de Gaung" (painful steel). In its normal form it's just a long steel bar, but if she needs to get very serious in battle she can active internal six inch spikes that will pop out of the ends of the Bo to make it a very effective pole-spear. Or if she needs to get VERY, VERY serious in battle it can separate it in the middle to form a giant pair of numb-chucks to which they can also be implemented with the spikes to make them ultra deadly. She develops a large crush on Japser and is always seen by his side at school or on a mission. Very outgoing, very cute, and a very hard worker she cares deeply for her friends, though is known to get jealous if another girl seems to be flirting with Jasper. Her semblance is light. She's able to produce a blinding flash a light to disorient opponents or light up a very dark area with a continuous normal level of light.

 **Eton Grune:** 17 and named for the shade of green called "Eton" and the German word for Green. He also comes from Mistrel and is one of only three faunas attending Beacon. He has mouse ears and a rodent's tail that sticks out of his pants. With green combed back green hair, Eton is actually a very peaceful person who would like to avoid a fight if possible. Even ignoring faunas based racial slurs. Though he doesn't travel into the city very much to avoid causing a scene. But just because he prefers to avoid unnecessary fights, doesn't mean he can't fight. Far from it actually. He scored highest among the boys of his under-student school in Mistrel and can easily take down an opponent in just a couple of moves. He wields a pair of Cestuses on both hands. They are augmented with different dust types giving him a very wide range of melee attack abilities ranging from fire, ice, electricity, air burst, speed, and increased force attacks. He can also combine them for even more damage and force. His is the only weapon among the students not combined with another type of weapon at Beacon. His semblance is melee speed. He's able to punch something over 20 times in one second. He's actually quite calm and keeps his cool under pressure.

 **Professors:**

 **Headmaster Onyx Rooks:** In his late 40s and named after the color Onyx. Onyx was the top of his class of the very first Class of hunters to come out of Beacon. Now with salt and pepper hair (more salt than pepper), he use to have very dark brown hair. Always staying calm in any situation he always seems to be two steps ahead of everyone when planning something. He is the only hunter known to use an actual dust gun in battle. His cane, he takes everywhere, is actually a very powerful cane gun loaded with many varieties of dust that he can select with a knob on the handle. His semblance is Quick Draw. He's always able to fire off a shot before anyone knows he's even moved. None of his students have seen him fight though. He is very serious about bringing out the best in his students. He is epically interested in Rudy's progress and seems to have a plan for her...

 **Professor Sandy Von Braun:** Named after the shade of brown called Sandy Brown she is 33 and one of the youngest teachers at Beacon. She is a platinum blonde woman with a very shapely body. She's actually admired by many of the male student body. Despite this she is a very strict teacher who dresses conservatively and keeps her hair up in a bun. Her semblance is air currents and she uses a hand-fan enlaced with air dust to produce air currents that she can quickly blow into a tornado or other strong force of wind. Not only can she produce very strong air currents but she can also make them very pinpoint thin. Able to strike an opponent in the middle of a road without disturbing so much as a leaf on a tree on the side of the road. She can also combine other forms of dust to form different kinds of air attacks. Like flame throwing, cold icy blizzard winds, sand storm winds, and she can even increase the air pressure around a target to crushing levels. She almost never lets her hair down, besides to take a shower or sleep in bed. However if she undoes her hair bun in battle, LOOK OUT! because she's about to take things to an insane level of destruction.

 **Professor Henry S. Timberwolf:** Once a Duke of Vale he's now a professor at Beacon. He is in his late 40s and was also one of Onyx's fellow classmates. Named after the shade of grey called "Timberwolf," he has all grey hair and a large bushy beard and mustache. He also wears small round glasses. Though he tends to be eccentric and humorous in his lectures, he's actually very serious about his students learning and training. He is also very wise, pointing out not only textbook tactics but also teaches his students from his own experiences and teaches them to adapt to situations. He also encourages them to experiment and push the boundaries of their fighting style. He wields, of all things, panes of glass. His semblance is glass and he's able to manipulate the structure, form, shape, and lethality of his glass panes. He can make them be as sharp as a carbon filament wire or as strong as carbon steel. Often he forms them around his hands to make strong boxing gloves, or throw them like shurikens. He's also able to form a protective shield dome over himself if he's ever in danger. Mixing the glass with different dust types he can pull of some neat tricks. Example: When he combines lava dust with the glass he can turn it into a molten state and cover Grimm with it causing extreme pain. Needless to say he rarely ever uses this type of attack.

 **Professor Shane Theo Brass:** His name is a play on the phrase "Shine the Brass." His last name is also named for the color "Brass." 39 years old, he's clean shaven and wears a suit wherever he goes, even into battle. He has neatly trimmed solid black hair. Whenever he's outside he always wears a white Fedora. He is always professional in his attitude, and he always treats his students with professional courtesy and seriousness. His semblance is weakness. This means he is able to find the weak point on an opponents' body or in their tactics and exploit them. And to go with his ability he uses a rapier and a main gauche combo. He is a master swordsman and is one of the first hunters ever to combine a sword with a dust revolver selection module. With this he's able to integrate different dust types into his attacks such as fire, electricity, ice, earth, and other various combinations. And he continues to experiment with dust augmentations to his sword. Although he is unmarried he is currently courting a much younger 21 year old daughter of the Schnee family.

 **Bellwood Family:** The richest family in Mistrel. They own the largest custom weapons and weapon parts company in all of Remnant, the Bellwood Weapons Company or BWC for short. They earned almost all of their money during the Great War when they sold weapons to both the imperials and rebels. Though they have lost nearly 40% of their worth since the war ended, they still have a massive amount of money and influence thanks to the customization business and several military contracts. Though lately it's rumored that they've been making shady deals…

 **Haman R. Bellwood:** Ama Theyest's Grandfather and owner of the Bellwood Weapons Company. Already in his 70's he's close to retiring and leaving the company to his only son. It was always his policy to be neutral during wars and sell weapons to whomever wanted them. A very stern man he never played favorites with his grandchildren, though he was the one who recommended that Ama Thyest be trained by Album Venetus. He is close friends with Album Venetus and treats him almost as a second son.

 **Sampson Byzantine Bellwood:** Named after a shade of purple he is the only son of Haman R. and father to Ama Thyest, her brother, and two other sisters. A very generous man he has set up several charity funds to help families of the War and former soldiers of the war as well. Considered kind hearted he is loved by the community. He is also known for paying employees a very nice wage with plenty of benefits. If there's one thing he regrets it's dotting on Ama too much and spoiling her as a child. He wasn't too keen on having her be trained to be a warrior, but is now proud of her accomplishments. He's set up to inherit BWC soon.

 **Burgundy Sasha Bellwood:** Named after the shade of red she is the mother of Ama Thyest and her other siblings. She's very beautiful and Ama takes after her in appearance. She is actually very stern and serious and sometimes comes off as standoffish. She does however love her husband and children dearly. She always carries a hand fan around with her that actually has hidden blades inside in case she or her family is ever attacked. She is a very strong willed woman and many women in Mistrel look up to her. Not one for the social life, she is often found helping her husband at work and some say SHE'S the one who truly runs BWC. Rumor has it she's a former assassin from the Great War.

 **Nicholas** **Ostrinus Bellwood:** 29 and the only son of Sampson and Burgundy, he is also their oldest child and brother to Ama Thyest and her sisters. He's named after the shade of purplish-red in Latin. He's very handsome but not exactly smart. He's actually a ladies' man and has been seen wooing many a fare maiden, much to his parents' chagrin. Not one for business, he likes to spend money, a lot. Because of this both his parents have decided not to leave him the business when they retire in the future. Despite his short comings he does care for his younger sisters and helps them out whenever they need it. Which is actually rare.

 **Sandra Iris Bellwood:** Named after the shade of purple she is 25 and is the oldest daughter of the Bellwood Family. She is also very beautiful and is the face of BWC. She is very outgoing and can often been seen enjoying the social life. She is the one who attends all the fancy get-togethers, parties, and other social obligations of the family as their representative. She has had many suitors ever since she was 15 but has just recently gotten engaged and is expected to marry into the Schnee Family in a few months.

 **Jay Deanna Bellwood:** 23 years old her name is the play on the shade of green Jade. She is the second daughter of the Bellwood family. Taking after her Maternal Grandmother in looks, she is the only one in the family with green hair and is the brains of the Bellwood family with a high IQ. Rarely seen in public she is the only member of the family who wears glasses and is often found in the family library reading, studying or at the company helping run things. She is currently attending college to earn a master's degree in business and accounting. She most likely will inherit the company when her parents retire in the future.

 **Eimmoc Terrorist Organization:**

 **Imela:** Simply only known as "Imela," she is the supposed leader of the Eimmoc terrorist organization. No one knows her true name or her history or age. She is the cause of several assignation and kidnapping attempts of political and business figures and their families over the past five years. She is a master of ice dust and has is rumored to torture her victims by freezing off several of their body parts before finally letting them die. She is ruthless and calculative, strict and unforgiving, even known to kill her own associates for failure. She rules with an iron fist and strives to revive the imperialist ideals and quash the free governments and society she finds so repulsive. She carries around a rare type of whip made from pure carbon that can cleave a boulder of solid granite in two with one swipe. Mixing it with her ice dust she can also freeze an object solid with one hit it or merely freeze part of it even if she just barely misses her target.

 **Gold Bar:** One of Imela's deadliest Henchmen. Male. He wears a pair of golden gauntlets and gloves that are capable of smashing anything in his way. His semblance is super strength and he uses it to great effectiveness. Once brought down and entire four story building with one punch just to kill his target, killing another 40 other people in the process. He can crush steel and easily swing and throw very heavy objects.

 **Silver Bullion:** Another one of Imela's henchmen. Female. Fast a graceful she's armed with a pair of silver long bladed gloves on her hands and the heels of her high heel boots are actually sharp knives that never dull. Her semblance is Slide. She appears almost like an ice skater when in combat as she's able to glide across all types of terrain as if she were ice-skating. This makes her extremely quick and nimble and very deadly in combat.

 **Eimmoc Goon:** The typical member of the Eimmoc terrorist organization wears a red bandana over their faces and a red band around their arms. Usually they will also wear darker clothing of various colors and hoods. They usually strike their targets a night but lately more and more daylight attacks have been happening. Not only in daylight but also in public, as if they're making a boulder statement. Their symbol is a yellow crescent moon with human eyes and a long shaft that makes it look like a sickle. They usually will have this symbol located somewhere on their clothing. They carry a wide variety of weapons depending on the mission or attack they wish to carry out.

 **Others:**

 **Brigadier General Album Venetus:** His name is White Dark Blue in Latin. The deadliest warrior during the Great War he is a master wilder of twin daggers, which he still keeps at his sides. He quickly gained the monogram "The Monster of Mistel" during the war after slaughtering two entire Companies of enemy soldiers in a single night without suffering one wound himself. Though his wartime kill numbers are said to be around 10,000, it's widely believed this number is exaggerated to some degree. Despite this he is recognized as the deadliest warrior of the entire war. His record during the war is a bit of a mystery however. During the first part of the war he fought with the imperials and then suddenly and inexplicably he switched sides after the war reached a stalemate. His switching sides turned the tide of the war in favor of the rebels to which they eventually won. He is heralded as a hero of the new peaceful order and currently holds an advisory role to the Mistrel council. He is close friends to the Bellwood family and took Ama Thyest Bellwood as his apprentice. He trained her from when she was very young and she is now close to "graduating" from her apprenticeship. However lately he's been acting strange…

 **Douglas Colorson:** Ama Thyest Bellwood's personal butler. He goes everywhere she goes, however Beacon doesn't allow live in butlers on school grounds thus he stays in an apartment in Vale and attends to Ama whenever she comes to town, which is often. He's actually a master bodyguard as well and has been serving in this role for a long time in the Bellwood family. But don't let his aging appearance fool you. He is a master fighter and carries a concealed fold-up Oudachi under his coat and a Tantou up one of his sleeves. He's been assigned to protect Ama during her time at Beacon. He's also quite strong, able to lift a car… or carry many suitcases at once as Ama tends to over-pack.

 **Raspberry Susan Waters:** Named for the same shade of red, she is an 11 year old daughter of one of the council members of Vale and the target of an assassination attempt. She befriends Rudy early on and they keep in touch. Susan's dream is to become a huntress one day.

 **Shop Keeper:** The enigmatic owner of many shops and stores in Vale. The running gag joke character from the RWBY series has been around for a very long time it appears.

 **Vale Guards/ Soilers/ Police:** Before the time of Android and robotic soldiers and guards, almost all law enforcement and armies were manned by real humans. Most guards can be seen wearing their battle armor when on duty and police can been seen wearing their blackish-blue uniforms patrolling the streets. Guards are armed with several weapons including rifles, pistols, knives, batons, and stun grenades and stunguns. Police are armed with pistols, batons, and stunguns and occasionally shotguns. They also have riot gear they can use just in case it's needed. Soldiers are a rare sight in the city itself except around the council headquarters and other government buildings. Soldiers are mainly stationed on the outskirts of the cities and towns in Vale to watch for signs of Grimm. They are always armed with battle rifles, shotguns, pistols, knives, and grenades except when off duty. They also man canons in case of large scale attacks, which are very, VERY rare except among the towns outside the main kingdom.

 **Faunus:** Even though many of them served bravely and with honor during the Great War, they are continually treated as second class citizens. Many are not treated any better than animals. Faunus are a rare sight in public areas of Remnant cities and if they are seen they are usually shunned or mocked. Despite this there have been governmental strides to improve Human/Faunus relations, though many, sadly, are not enforced. However, at the Hunter schools, racism and such is strictly forbidden and Faunus are treated as equals. Though few faunus take advantage of this. Many faunus are segregated to the poorer sides of cites where crime and poverty is much higher.


	2. Rose Colored Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It is the property of Rooster Teeth. This is just a fanfiction!

Please note that due to the lack of background information and history about the Great War and Beacon's history, I'm having to take some liberties with the story. If Rooster Teeth comes out with a more detailed history of the World of Remnant in the future, then I'll try to curb my story in that direction.

 **RAKK: WAR BETWEEN PEACE**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rose Colored Arrival**

30 years. It's been 30 years since the Great Remnant War ended. However, even though an entire generation has gone by since the War's end, tensions remain high between the four kingdoms. Though many have expressed their outrage and disapproval of it, the tentative peace treaty between the kingdoms is holding. However recent events have placed this treaty under tremendous strain. An assassination attempt on the council members of Mistral, thankfully one that failed, by an unknown group, has put that kingdom's government into an uproar. Then there was the kidnapping, rape, and murder of an Atlas council member's ten year old daughter that sent mass shock throughout the world of Remnant. There have also been numerous attacks on wealthy businessmen and their families and companies.

Many people racially blame the Faunus while many other people blame disgruntled individual solders who still hold hatred for the other kingdoms or their own kingdom. Still others consider the possibility that Imperialistic Members from the Great Remnant War, who managed to survive the purging at the end of the war, are making their presence known and felt.

Despite the political turmoil, peace remains intact across the kingdoms. And during this peace the four major Hunter schools of Remnant will continue to hold classes and accept new students. The Hunter school in Vale is no exception. Beacon; the former military officers' academy that once trained soldiers for the imperials to help commit their heinous acts, is a shining example of peace. Converted right after the war into a school to teach and train hunters, it has become one of the best hunter schools in all of Remnant.

It is nearing the end of summer as Beacon prepares to receive the newest group of first year students for their beginning semester starting the next day. Until then many first year students have already arrived in Vale and are enjoying the sights of the grand central Kingdom of Remnant. Arriving by train on this day is a young girl wearing a pinkish-red hooded cloak and carrying on her back a rather large folded up weapon with a large curved blade at one end, and a large bulbous four spiked protrusion at its other end. Her long black hair accented by red highlights at the tips, give off a sense of femininity to her otherwise hyped demeanor.

The rest of her outfit is a black one-piece battle skirt with built in corset blouse with pinkish-red laces and pinkish-red trimmings. (Like Ruby's but with pinkish-red rather than solid red) Her face and silver eyes are full of excitement as the train pulls into Vale's main train station in the center of town. As she steps out she stops and looks around. It's a grand train station filled with shops, restaurants, clothing stores, weapon accessories kiosks, and even some Dust stores. It's more like a giant mall than a train station.

She's so engrossed by the sights and sounds for a full minute that she doesn't even notice the young woman behind her still on the train with an anger vein on the side of her head. "HEY! Do you mind moving!? There are still people needing to get off the train you know!" the young woman yells. The young girl with the pinkish-red hood jumps back and around in surprise. There, stepping off the train, is a young girl with long light-purple hair done in four long drills accented by a white hair bow with golden edges worn to the left side of her head.

She's wearing a white short pleated skirt that comes up and forms a body tight battle vest and shoulder coverings. She has on long purple gloves that match her hair that slip all the up to the shoulder coverings. She's also wearing skin tight almost tights like purple leggings that also match her hair. Over her forearms is a pair of golden gauntlets and over her shins is a pair of golden greaves. At her sides is a pair of foot long daggers with white blades, purple handles, and golden guards and pummels with odd holes at the tips of the pummels. She's also wearing purple eye liner on the bottom of her eyes that are detailed to point upward at the sides. All this makes her look like a fierce warrior princess. But she still has a graceful femininity to her despite it.

It takes a second for the pinkish-red hooded girl to gather herself. "Oh I'm terribly sorry! I just got caught up in the sight of this place. You see I'm from the west side of the small island called Patch and this is the first time I've ever been to the main kingdom of Vale. The island is somewhat remote so we don't have this kind of extravagance there." she says with a small bow. The other girl just takes a small glance around with a bored look on her face. "Good grief. Not only was I forced to take 'public' transpiration to here, but I also have to deal with an island bumpkin who goes gaga over a small-time shopping center like this." she says with a snobby tone of voice. "Colorson! Colorson do you have my bags ready?" she calls out. "Bumpkin!?" the pinkish-red hooded girl responds under her breath. "Yes Miss Bellwood. I have them right here." comes a male voice. From the train steps out a middle-aged man with salt & pepper hair and a fully grayed out bushy mustache. He's also wearing a full butler uniform and is somehow carrying four fully loaded suitcases without difficulty.

He goes over and starts loading them in the trunk of a nearby taxi. "Bellwood?" says the pinkish-red hooded girl. "Wait… Are you a member of THE Bellwood family from Mistrel?" she says out loud in shock. The purple hired girl, who had been watching her butler Colorson load up the taxi, turns to face her. "What? You're still here?" she says in her snobby tone again. She flicks her hair with confidence. "Yes I am. Though for being an island bumpkin I'm not surprised you've heard of us. I am the youngest daughter of the Bellwood family. Ama Thyest Bellwood. We own the largest custom weapons and weapons parts company in all of Remnant. We have stores and shipping routes all throughout Remnant. As an island bumpkin you should consider yourself privileged to have met a member of such a distinguished family." she says as she crosses her arms still with that snobby tone of voice. The pinkish-red hooded girl only gets an annoyed look on her face.

The butler quickly comes back over still carrying one suitcase in his hand. "Young Miss you shouldn't go and blurt out your name like that in public these days; especially to a stranger. You never know if they are a kidnapper or an assassin." he says with great concern. "Relax Colorson. If I was really being targeted they would have to send a professional to attempt it." she retorts. "Yes ma'am, but you know how worried your father is. That's why he's having you take public transpiration so you can be inconspicuous. That's why you shouldn't announce yourself like that. This girl could just be an assassin in a clever disguise." says Colorson. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Her!? An assassin? You need to calm down Colorson. She's obviously just a new student to Beacon. A simpleminded bumpkin like her wouldn't have anywhere close to the skill needed to take me down." she says insulting the other girl with a typical rich girl laugh. A large anger vein pops up on the other girl's head.

As Miss Bellwood turns to head to the taxi the pinkish-red hooded girl speaks up. "Rudy!" she calls out. Miss Bellwood turns back. "What?" she says confusingly. "My name! It's Rudy. Rudy Rose. And I'm not some island bumpkin either! I'll have you know that I graduated top of my class from Signal Academy! I'd be more than happy to show you my skills in a duel if you're so inconsiderate! Unless you're too impressed now and will apologize for calling me a bumpkin." says Rudy with a determined point. "Signal Academy? Ah ha ha! How amusing. Just because you graduated top of your class at a small school like that, you think you can take on anyone right? How naive." says Ama with a snobby smirk. "What school did you graduate from then?" asks Rudy still with an angered look on her face as she reaches for her weapon. "Oh I didn't graduate from a school. You see I was personally trained by a specialist." retorts Ama.

Rudy's right eye brow goes up a little in curiosity. "I was trained by none other than THE Brigadier General Album Venetus." says Ama confidently. That startles Rudy and causes her to stop reaching for her weapon. "You mean… 'The Monster of Mistrel?'" says Rudy with an obvious quiver in her voice. "The one in the same!" says Ama with another confidant smirk. Album Venetus, The Monster of Mistrel. There's not a single person training to be a hunter or an ordinary solider who hasn't heard that name before. He's said to have personally killed 10,000 enemy combatants himself during the Great War. Even though these numbers are probably exaggerated, there's no doubt that he is the greatest warrior to have ever come out of Mistrel, if not all of Remnant. And his specialty was duel-wielding daggers. This gives some credence to her training claim.

Rudy stands there for a moment still partially reaching back for her weapon before backing down by standing up strait. She still has an annoyed look on her face though. "Humf. That's what I thought. Come Colorson. Let's get something to eat and then head to our hotel already so I can finally stop using this 'public' transportation. I don't want any more BUMPKINS interrupting us." says Ama making sure to put emphasis on the word "bumpkin." She enters and sits down in the back seat of the taxi and closes the door. She glances to her left out the window back at Rudy and gives another snobby smirk just before the taxi drives off. Rudy is still angry as she watches the taxi pull away and she sticks out her tongue in insult.

"Well that's a bit childish. But she deserved it. Talk about your stereotypical spoiled rich girl." comes a voice beside Rudy. "Man you said it." says Rudy. She quickly turns to the voice and there standing right next to her in a young man with green hair. "BWAAA!" she screams in shock as she jumps back. "AH! My ear! There was no need to scream you know." says the young man covering his left ear. "Oh sorry! You just surprised me by just showing up out of nowhere like that." says Rudy with another small bow. "Well I've been standing here watching you two the entire time." says the young green haired man. "That's kind of creepy…" says Rudy to herself. "Creepy?" says the young man. "Ah!" yelps Rudy as she covers her mouth. "Did I say that out loud!?" she asks. "Not really loud, but it was audible." says the young man. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any offence." Rudy says apologetically.

"HA HA! Don't worry about it. I've had my share of creepy looks and all. See ever since I was a kid I'd go to train stations to watch the trains pull in and see all the different people disembark and board the trains. I'm a bit of a people watcher. It's kind of my hobby you see." describes the young man. "I see…" says Rudy still a little creped out. "So. Are you really a new student that's going to be attending Beacon Academy?" asks the young man. "Oh. Yes I am." responds Rudy. "Well what a coincidence. So am I." says the young man thumb-pointing to himself. "At least this guy seems nice," says Rudy in her mind. "Well it's nice to meet you… uh… Mr…." "Oh. The name's Kelly. Kelly Green. And it's nice to meet you too." says Kelly as he extends his hand in greeting. "Well I'm-" "Rudy Rose. It was hard to miss you yelling that to Miss Bellwood." says Kelly interrupting Rudy.

As Rudy shakes his hand, she takes a moment to look him over. He's wearing red pump up sneakers with white socks. Greenish-brown khaki pants with grayish leather chaps covering his thighs and a green belt with a fireball shaped belt buckle. He's wearing an off white no sleeve battle vest lined with several pockets with little green buttons. On his arms he has grayish-black fingerless leather gloves that go up to almost his elbows with green hard plastic gauntlets covering his forearms. He has a couple of straps over his upper arms, two on his right and one on his left. Around his neck is a green scarf. And in his short spiky green hair is a pair of green rimmed sunglasses. He's also carrying on his back a long folded up Naginata like staff weapon with a pair of long curved blades at each end arranged in a "V" formation. He also has a rather handsome face, but Rudy quickly shoves that thought to the back of her head.

"Yeah. I guess I did blurt my name out loud. So is this your first day in Vale too?" asks Rudy. "Oh no. Far from it. I was born and raised here in Vale. I know just about every street and alleyway in this city like the back of my hand. I was, however, showing around a friend of mine who arrived here in Vale at the beginning of summer. But since I like watching the trains come in and such I told him to have a good look around while I did." explains Kelly. "Really? He's going to be a new student also?" asks Rudy. "Yeah. See he's from Vacuo and they really don't have one big centralized major city like the other three kingdoms do. So he came here early to adapt himself to city living. Now where did he go?" asks Kelly as he begins panning hid head around the shopping center.

He pans his head a couple of times before he spots his friend. "There he is." says Kelly as he points over to a nearby kiosk. Rudy looks in the direction Kelly points too and sees a young man by the kiosk with his back turned. He has blue hair with a by what she only tell is a white hichimaki tied around his head. He's wearing a very dark red jacket with small armored shoulder pads. He's also wearing blue jeans with grey colored work boots. Rudy can't help but get a little annoyed when she realizes he's standing in front of a Bellwood kiosk looking at the different weapon accessories. Finally she notices the giant weapon he carrying on his back. But before she has a chance to ask Kelly what the weapon is, he calls out to his friend.

"Hey Ko! Come over here!" he calls out. The blue haired young man turns his head to look at the two. He puts down the accessory he was looking at and quickly jogs over to them. Rudy can now see his jacket is opened in the front and he's wearing a dress shirt underneath with a short six inch blue tie that's partially loosened. "Sup Kelly? I was just looking at some of those weapon accessories. Man they got a great selection here. You hardly ever see this kind of stuff in Vacuo." he says. He then notices Rudy. "Who's she?" he asks. "Oh. This is Rudy Rose. She'll also be attending Beacon as a first year." says Kelly. "Hello there." says Rudy with some spunk and a wave. "Hello to you too. Is she you're girlfriend you've never told me about Kelly?" he asks Kelly bluntly. Rudy instantly blushes a bright red.

"Lay off man. You know better than to ask something like that. And no she's not my girlfriend. She just arrived to Vale for the first time a little while ago." explains Kelly with an annoyed look. "Ha ha ha! I was just kidding man. Anyway it's nice to meet you Miss Rose. I'm Kobalt Bloom. Ko for short. So where ya from?" Ko asks. "Oh I'm from the island of Patch. I graduated from Signal Academy." responds Rudy. Ko gives a whistle. "Signal? Impressive. I hear that school is pretty tough." says Ko. "Well it's certainly no cakewalk." adds Rudy. "Hey did you really mean what you said back there when you said you graduated top of your class?" asks Kelly. "Of course. Do you think I'd actually challenge someone to a duel if I was near the bottom of my class?" says Rudy.

"Wait? She actually challenged you to a duel Kelly?" asks Ko. "Hm? Oh no not me Ko. She challenged Am-… eh… some snot nosed rich girl who insulted her." responds Kelly. "Ah. I see. What exactly did she call you Rudy?" asks Ko curiously. "She called me an island bumpkin! Can you believe it!? She has that way of making you so mad so easily. And I don't get mad very often. It was the way she said it that got to me the most. Geez are all the Bellwoods that rude?" asks Rudy. "BELLWOODS!?" shouts Ko with his hands up to his chin in fists and sparkly eyes. Rudy jumps back in surprise. "Oh no…" says Kelly as he facepalms. "When you say Bellwoods do mean the ones from Mistrel!?" asks Ko with enthusiasm. "Um… uh… yeah…" says Rudy nervously. "Who was it? Was it one of the daughters!? Please tell me who it was!" says Ko with even more enthusiasm as he gets closer to Rudy's face.

"Please don't." says Kelly in a half plea. Rudy is a little too distracted with Ko's face being so close to hers that she doesn't really pay attention to Kelly's plea. "Uhh… Ama Thyest." says Rudy in a slightly embarrassed shaky voice. Instantly Ko's pupils turn into large pink hearts and he jumps up strait. "OH AMA THYEST!" shouts Ko getting the attention of everyone around them. "Here we go…" says Kelly with his head down. "Oh Ama! The most beautiful and talented of the three Bellwood daughters! That beautifully styled hair! That lady-like gracefulness! That perfectly shaped body of hers! Oh Ama! If I only got to meet you in person! You were actually within my presence and yet I missed you! I can't believe I missed you arriving here!" says Ko in a half obsessed lamenting way. "Ah heh heh…" Rudy gives a forced laugh and a sweat drops. "Well… you shouldn't be too upset. She said she was joining Beacon this year as a first year." says Rudy.

"REALLY!? YAHOO! AMA THYEST BELLWOOD IS MOUMF-" Kelly quickly comes over grabs him by his arm and covers his mouth. "Will you quiet down you fool! Everyone around is looking at us!" says Kelly. Rudy and Ko look around them and sure enough dozens of eyes are looking right at them, much to Rudy's embarrassment. "Heh heh heh. Sorry." says Ko to the crowd. As Ko apologies and scratches the back of his head. Rudy leans in closer to Kelly. "What's up with him?" she asks in a whisper. "Ah sorry. I should have warned you first. He has a huge crush on Ama Thyest. He actually owns a couple of life sized posters of her that he had special made for himself." Kelly describes. "Creepy!" says Rudy. "It's not creepy!" says Ko aloud. "Oh no did I say something out loud again?" says Rudy to herself. "I gotta learn to keep my thoughts to myself." she adds.

"Dude you have to admit it IS a bit creepy to have life sized posters of your crush hanging on your wall." says Kelly with his arms crossed. "Whatever! I'm not going to need them in my dorm now anymore anyway!" says Ko. "Why not?" asks Kelly. "Why would I need them now when the REAL Ama Thyest Bellwood will be attending our school!? We'll be in the same classes, eating in the same cafeteria, and even sharing the same dorms! I can see the real Ama Thyest everyday! I might even get to spar with her one day too!" says Ko getting a little enthusiastic again. "Well… I guess you do have a point. But I recommend not confronting her with your obsessiveness." says Kelly. "Kinda hard to believe anybody actually likes her. She's so snobby and rude." says Rudy.

"How dare you! Ama Thyest is the most beautiful and kind flower you could ever meet!" says Ko with hearts in his eyes again. "Yeah, if you like them with long sharp thorns." mumbles Rudy to herself making sure she keeps it down. "I… see… So why do you like Miss Bellwood anyway?" she asks. "What's NOT to like about her!? But I guess it's because they make the best custom order weapons or parts." he says. Ko reaches around and grabs the large weapon that he had been carrying on his back. "Is that a double headed battleaxe?" asks Rudy. "It sure is! This is 'Shock Bloomer.' And I made it using nothing but high quality Bellwood parts. I made it when I was ten and have been upgrading it ever since." he says as his pats the handle in his hand. "Neat. Did you combine it with any other weapons?" asks Rudy.

"But of course." says Ko. He flips the axe around to have the forked handle pointed up. He pushes a button about half-way up the shaft. *ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP!* A rather loud bolt of electricity zaps between the forked handle prongs. "Woah! Oh my. So it's also a stun-gun!" says Rudy impressed. "Well not quite. It's a little more powerful than a stun gun. This baby can send 60 amps into an adversary." describes Ko. "Wow… Is that a lot?" asks Rudy. "Well given that it only takes six milliamps to stop a human heart. I would say so. This baby can put drop an armored beowolf, and even an ursa if I place it in the right spot." says Ko with a grin. "Wow! That is impressive." says Rudy. "And that's not all it can do!" says Ko. He pushes another button this time on the left side of the shaft. There's a small popping noise and then he pulls apart the axe making two single bladed axes, one for each hand.

"Wow! You can duel wield axes. That's not easy to do." says Rudy. "Yeah, it's not. It took me a long time to master the technique. Oh and I can still activate the electrodes, but they're not as powerful; which is why I was looking at the parts here at this kiosk. I was hoping to find a larger container that can hold a larger electro-dust crystal in order to charge the electrodes more." says Ko. "Any luck?" asks Kelly. "No. The lady running the kiosk said I would need to special order it, and that costs money. Hey maybe if I can get close to Ama Thyest she can get them for me at a discount." says Ko with a grin. "FAAAAT chance." says Kelly while playfully punching Ko's arm. "What about you Kelly? What's your weapon?" Rudy asks.

Kelly reaches round and pulls off his Naginata that folds out with two blades at each end shaped in a "V." "This is 'Vlasher.' And I'll admit it has some Bellwood parts in it. I can't deny their quality." he says. He pushes a button on the shaft and the blades begin to hum. "What's that?" asks Rudy. "Oh the blades can vibrate extremely fast. I'm talking in the range of 100,000 oscillations a minute." says Kelly. "Wow!" says Rudy. "Yeah. The blades are already sharp enough to cut through a borebatusk's head armor, but when they vibrate I can just set them on a boulder and they'll cut through it like butter." he describes. Rudy can only look on in amazement. "And before you ask, yes it's combined with another weapon." says Kelly.

He twists the shaft in the middle and it spits into two. "Oh so you can also duel wield." says Rudy. "No, not exactly. Though I can fight with them like this, there is another weapon you're just not seeing properly." says Kelly. He then drops one of the blades. It drops down and then unexpectedly swings back and forth below the other. Rudy thinks it's some new kind of magic at first, but then she notices a long glint between the bottoms of the handles. She looks close and then sees it, a very thin almost clear string. "What is that?" she asks. "That's a pure carbon filament. It's as tough as a diamond but very flexible. It can extend out to six feet and it acts as a garrote. Given its extreme thinness it can easily slice right through flesh and bone. I can take off grimms' legs, arms, even heads with one move." describes Kelly.

Rudy is now feeling a little overwhelmed. Her scythe doesn't have any fancy accessories like electrodes or vibration blades. "So Rudy. What about you? What's your weapon?" asks Ko. Rudy hesitates for a moment thinking they may be unimpressed by her scythe. But she grabs it off her back anyway. She pushes a button and it instantly folds out into a seven foot long pole scythe. Both guys back up a little given its impressive long length. "Wow. You don't see many scythe wielders anymore." says Kelly. "So what are its specs?" asks Ko. "Well this is my 'Rose Thorn.' Its blade is made of a tungsten and carbon steel alloy. As you can see at the end of its shaft is a large spiked bulbous end." says Rudy. "So it's just a scythe with a mace at the other end?" asks Ko sounding a little unimpressed. "No it's not just a mace, it's also a flail. See." says Rudy as she pushes a button on its shaft. The spiked mace drops to the ground with a loud THUNK connected by a large chain.

"Yikes! How much does that thing weight?" asks Ko. "The fail head itself weighs about 15 pounds. The chain also has some good weight to it. When retracted the flail head acts as a great counterbalance to the scythe blade, allowing me to twirl and swing it much faster due to better control. The chain actually extends out to about 30 feet, giving me a great attack reach. Essentially it turns my scythe into a giant kusarigama." describes Rudy. "Wow! Very impressive. That flail can't be easy to swing around." says Kelly. "Well I've had a lot of practice so I've built up enough arm strength to get it going rather quickly. Plus my semblance helps a lot. And I rarely extend the chain to its full 30 foot length anyway. But the flail does have one more surprise." says Rudy. "Really? What is it?" asks Ko. "Well hidden inside the flail head is a red fire dust crystal. If I activate it, when one of the spikes hits an opponent it'll shoot out an extremely hot jet of flame through that spike. Since the spikes have a thin hole though the middle of them, the flame jet is like a blowtorch that blows out a good two feet." finishes Rudy.

"Man. I feel sorry for whatever poor grimm receives that blow." says Ko. "Well I only use it as a last resort or on large grimm like a king taijitu or a death stalker. It tends to melt the spikes if I use it in rapid succession." says Rudy. "I see. So what parts did you use from Bellwood?" asks Kelly. "Oh I made this weapon completely myself. No part is from any special order weapons company." says Rudy. "Really? Even the blade and flail head?" asks Kelly suspiciously. "Well no not exactly. I had a blacksmith make them for me at Signal Academy. I made all the other parts by hand and put them together. The Blacksmith is a family friend, so he showed me a few tricks of the trade. So I can pretty much maintain my scythe all by myself." says Rudy. "That's some serious dedication." says Ko. Rudy folds her scythe back up and puts it on her back again. "Thanks. I find that making your own parts for your own weapons makes them truly customized." says Rudy. "Can't argue with that logic." says Ko.

Suddenly the three hear bells toll in the distance. Kelly looks at a nearby clock post that reads 7:00 pm. "Well that's it for today. We need to go Ko. My dad says curfew is at 7:30." says Kelly. "Man is it time already? I still haven't found the right parts for my battleaxe yet." complains Ko. "Well you'll have to look for them another time. You know how my dad gets when we don't come back on time." explains Kelly. "Yeah. Good point." says Ko in defeat. "Oh! Miss Rose. Do you have a place to stay tonight? If not I'm sure my folks will let you stay for the night." says Kelly. "Thanks but I already have a room reserved at a hotel near the docks. Thanks though. Besides I don't think my dad would like it if I stayed overnight at a boy's house." says Rudy. "Ha ha! Ok then. I hope we meet each other at Beacon tomorrow." says Kelly. "Me too! Well, see you two later!" says Rudy. The group says their goodbyes and goes their separate ways.

It's now nearing 8:00 pm. After stopping to get a bite to eat for supper, Rudy finally arrives at her hotel near the docks. _"The Silver Fish."_ Despite the name the hotel doesn't have much of a nautical theme accept for a painting of a ship or two. She opens the front door and heads on in. Immediately to her left she notices a large parlor filled with young people, obviously first year students or returning students to Beacon. Most of them are watching a live adult hunter tournament on a large TV going on that's being broadcast from Atlas, while others are playing some games at some of the card tables. Not betting with real money of course. Rudy reaches the front desk and a female receptionist greats her. "Welcome to _'The Silver Fish.'_ How may I help you?" she asks. "Yes, I have a reservation. Under Rudy Rose." says Rudy. "One moment please." says the receptionist as she beings typing on her computer.

"Rudy Rose? Oh it's you. That island bumpkin!" comes a voice to her right. Rudy instantly grimaces as she recognizes the voice. She looks to her right and there standing at the other reception's desk is Ama Thyest Bellwood with her butler Colorson beside her. An anger vein pops up on Rudy's head, but instead of shouting in anger she decides to send an insult back. "And if it isn't the snobby rich girl, Ama Thyest." says Rudy with a smirk. A couple of hairs fray from Ama's drills as an anger vein pops onto her head. "S-Snobby!?" she nearly yells in recoil. "Yes. Snobby! What else do you call a spoiled rich girl who rudely calls someone a 'bumpkin!?'" says Rudy putting one of her hands on her waist. "How DARE you!" shouts Ama. "How dare I? You're the one that started the name calling. Seeing as you call me a 'bumpkin,' I figure I can call you 'snobby.' I would call you something else but seeing as though the RWBY series has a lack of cursing I won't say it." says Rudy breaking a little of the fourth wall. "Why you! Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me!?" shouts Ama as she reaches for her daggers.

Rudy reaches for her scythe when she sees Colorson grab Ama's arm. "Young Miss, please! You can't get in a fight here! The police will get called and they could arrest you! Not only would you not get into Beacon, but you'll disappoint your father and your master!" he pleads. The words "father" and "master" get her attention. She takes a deep breath and backs off. "Fine. You're right Colorson." she says. She then snaps back around to face Rudy. "I won't forget this! But we'll put off out fight till we're at Beacon. There we can have an official duel." she says harshly pointing directly at Rudy. "Sounds good. I look forward to beating some manners into you." says Rudy equally as harsh.

The receptionists of both desks, who had quickly backed off when a fight looked like would start, approach their desks again. "Here you are Miss Rose. Your room is in Wing A, room 113." says Rudy's receptionist as she hands her the keycard to her room. "Thank you." she says politely. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A RESERVATION!?" comes a shout. Rudy looks back at Ama who is once again upset, but this time at the receptionist. "I'm sorry Miss Bellwood, but we have no record of a reservation in your name." says the receptionist in a very worried tone.*BAM!* "Now see here! Do you have any idea who I am!?" shouts Ama in anger as she slams her fist on the desk. "Yes I do, but I'm sorry, our records show no room reserved under the name Bellwood." says the receptionist again as she turns the computer screen around to show Ama the records. Ama looks them over closely and gets upset again, but in a calmer manner as the facts are staring her in the face. "Grrrr. How could father have forgotten to reserve a room for me?" says Ama in irritation.

"Um… Young Miss, weren't YOU supposed to reserve the room? Your father said it wasn't his responsibility to do so this time for you." says Colorson. Ama grits her teeth as she remembers. She then let's out a loud sigh. "Okay. Sorry for yelling at you. Just give me any of the open suites you have." says Ama. A sweat drop appears on the receptionist's head. "Uh… I-I'm sorry Miss Bellwood, but we have no vacancies. All our rooms are booked, even all of our suites." says the receptionist knowing she's about to incur more anger. "What?" says Ama getting angry again. "I'm sorry, but this is when most of the students for Beacon arrive. All of our rooms are completely full, almost all of our rooms are being shared as it is." says the receptionist apologetically. Ama's brow furrows in frustration. She wants to scream at the receptionist again, but knows it wouldn't do any good. What Rudy does next she has no idea why, and still doesn't know to this day.

"Well not all the rooms are full. My room has two double beds and I'm the only one in there. If you're willing to act civil for one night I'll let you have the other bed." says Rudy as she holds up her keycard. Ama immediately scows at her. "Like I'll share a room with an island bumpkin." she says harshly. Rudy immediately gets an angered insulted look on her face. She offers one bit of charity to Ama and it gets thrown right back in her face. But rather than get into another argument, Ama turns around and begins walking to the door of the hotel. "Come Colorson. We'll just find another hotel WITH an open room." she says as an offhanded insult to the receptionist. "Young Miss, as the receptionist said, hotels in Vale are full at this time. It's already late and it could take hours to find a hotel with an opening, and even then there's no guarantee that there will be one open. You might end up having to sleep outside. I suggest taking this young lady's offer." says Colorson.

Ama has stopped in her tracks half-way to the door. She's slightly arched over with her face red in anger as an apple. Her arms are pointed to the ground with her fists balled up and shaking. You can even hear a very audible growl coming from her. She knows Colorson is right; she just doesn't want to admit it. She then spins around and points to Rudy. "FINE! I'll take you up on your offer. But don't think you'll get any thanks from me!" she says sternly. Rudy just shrugs her arms. "Like I care about your thanks. Just so long as you act civil, you can use the other bed. We don't even have to talk to each other." says Rudy. "Works for me. Come Colorson." says Ama as she and Rudy head up the stairs to the right of the desks. Colorson follows carrying the four suitcases. "Um… He's not going to be sleeping in the same room as us is he?" asks Rudy.

Ama turns to Colorson, and then to the desk. Ama heads over to the desk receptionist once again. The receptionist has an obvious 'Not again" look on her face. "This hotel does have resting areas for hotel staff does it not?" asks Ama. "Um. Yes. We have two, and each has one twin bed in it. But I'm afraid they're not available to customers." says the receptionist cautiously. Ama pulls out her wallet and places a credit card on the desk. My butler will take one of those beds for just one night. I'll pay for it." she says. "Um. I'll have to talk this over with my manager." says the receptionist. After the manager arrives, and after much discussion back and forth, a deal is reached that Colorson can spend one night in the employees rest area for the price one room at the hotel would cost for a single person. The group heads to the room in Wing A and room 113.

Rudy sticks her keycard in the keyslot and opens the door to an average looking hotel room. It's well lit with two double beds against the left wall, but there's no TV. Ama, however, is very unimpressed. "What a small dreary room this is." she says. "Just pick the bed you want. I'm sure it beats sleeping outside." says Rudy already annoyed. For once Ama can't give a retort. She heads over to the bed closest to the window and Colorson sets her suitcases down next to it. After a small word with him he bows and heads out of the room. "I need to take a show-" "Excuse me! I need a shower NOW!" says Ama as she brushes by Rudy with some clothes, beauty, and bath products in her hands.

She heads into the bathroom and shuts and locks the door. "Hey! I wanted to take a shower first!" shouts Rudy through the door. "Sorry! But I need one more than you." responds Ama. "What happened to being civil!?" shouts Rudy back. There's no response as Ama turns on the shower. "Grrrrr! INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!" shouts Rudy as she shakes her fists and stomps on the floor. Rudy calms down then looks over at the clock between the beds that reads 8:30. What's she going to do for two hours without a TV in the room? She gets an idea and grabs her scythe off her back and then digs for something in her small suitcase.

It takes almost an hour before Ama comes out of the bathroom. She's changed out of her "battle gear" and into something a little more night formal. Rudy is a little shocked that she actually looks like a beautiful woman for once. "Bump- *ahem* I need the keycard so I can- What in the world are you doing!?" says Ama in shock. There on the floor is Rudy with her scythe fully extending with the blade off and she shinning it with some polish. "Well you took your sweet time. I'm just doing some upkeep on my scythe is all. Just making sure it'll be all battle ready for when we arrive at Beacon tomorrow. Did you need something?" asks Rudy.

"Ugh, that polish stinks. Just hand me the keycard will you." says Ama. "Where are you going?" asks Rudy as she tosses her the keycard. "Like it's any business to an island bu- of yours. But if you absolutely must know I'm heading to the parlor for a while. There's got to be something there more entertaining than watching you rub smelly stuff all over your scythe." says Ama. "Well just be quiet when you come back in. I may be asleep." says Rudy. "Whatever." responds Ama as she leaves the room and closes the door.

Rudy rolls her eyes and goes back to polishing her scythe's blade. After taking another half hour to polish and sharpen the blade, dab a few drops of grease to the flail release mechanism and some more to the chain loops, she finally puts away her maintenance stuff and her scythe, opens a window to let the smell out, and finally goes to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower. But she is shocked to find a big mess in the bathroom. A used towel and washing materials on the floor, beauty products all over the sink with plenty of make-up spots on the sink and mirror, it's just a complete mess. Rudy groans and facepalms at the sight of the mess.

It takes her more than 15 minutes to straighten things up before she's FINALLY able to take her shower. When she comes out its quarter till 11 and she's feeling sleepy. She puts on her PJs and decides to call it a night. She turns the adjustable illumination lamp on, on the side of the room to its lowest setting for Ama, and then heads to bed. She turns off the other lights and closes her eyes. Some time later she feels as though she's close to sleeping when she hears the door open. In the back of her mind she registers the noise and can sense Ama in the room. But she's too sleepy to open her eyes and soon falls into a dream about what her first day of Beacon will be like.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the docks, a man and a woman are meeting on top of a roof. "Is everything ready for tomorrow morning?" comes a woman's voice from the shadows. The man on the roof turns quickly in response to face the shadows. "Uh yes Ma'am. I have everything set up for the ambush tomorrow. She won't survive this." says the man with a salute. "Good. Very good. This should cause quite the political stir and will go a long way to expediting our plans." says the shadowed woman again. An icy cloud is seen wafting away from her as she smiles.

End of Chapter 1

To be continued in Chapter 2: Beacon Welcomes You, and so Does Trouble.

Story Note: The tale of the Roses has begun! Rudy has arrived in Vale for her very first time. She's already made friends and a harsh rival it appears. What could be in store for Rudy on her first day at Beacon? But more importantly, who is the mysterious woman in the shadows? And what plans does she have in store? Find out in Chapter 2! See you then!

Author: Note: Yes I've gone and done started ANOTHER story. I couldn't help myself. I've been on a RWBY kick lately and when inspiration hits you don't say no. I will still continue my Certain Magical/Scientific Index/Railgun story as I'm almost done with its next chapter as well. Expect it in the next few days or week. Until then, enjoy this story.


	3. Beacon Welcomes You, and So Does Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It is the property of Rooster Teeth. This is just a fanfiction.

 **RAKK: WAR BETWEEN PEACE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Beacon Welcomes You, and So Does Trouble**

Rudy feels the sun on her eyes. She resists it at first but the thought of her first day at Beacon is about to begin forces her eyes open. The first thing she sees is the empty made up bed next to her. Ama Thyest, it appears, is already up. She sits up and gives a long yawn and stretch before she finally gets out of bed. She looks at the clock on the nightstand between the beds and sees it says 10:03 am. "10:00! Oh no I over slept!" she says in the panic. All new students need to have reported to Beacon by 2:30pm. That's when she notices that there's no sign of Ama anywhere. Her suitcases are gone, her mess in the bathroom is gone, but the window is shut and the keycard is on the nightstand in front of the clock; so she did come back to the room last night as she thought.

That's when she sees it, a note under the keycard with a purple ribbon beside it. She picks it up and reads it.

 _I'll be brief. It amazes me how much of a heavy sleeper you are as you didn't even budge when I and Colorson were packing up. Anyway I won't give you any thanks; we still have a score to settle at Beacon. However, I'm not one to leave my debts unpaid. If you ever wake up while they're still serving breakfast then just take this ribbon to the head waiter and he'll know what it means. I have paid for your breakfast (up to $40). By no means does this make us friends. This makes us even. Breakfast ends at 10:30._

 _-Ama Thyest Bellwood_

"Well. I guess she does know how to act civil after all. Though this room cost me $75 for the night." says Rudy with a small smile. She quickly changes back into her pinkish-red hood and clothes, and packs and heads to the hotel's small restaurant. It's 10:20 when she reaches it and she hands the ribbon to the head waiter. He takes her to a table and hands her a menu. She orders her favorite breakfast food; chocolate chip pancakes with slices of bananas on top with a glass of milk. After she's finished she goes to the front desk and checks the ferry schedule. The next ferry to leave to take students to the Beacon docks, leaves at 1:30. It's 11:15 by the time she checks-out and leaves the hotel.

It's a bright sunny day with no clouds in the sky. Rudy feels refreshed when the sun hits her. The sea air and the warm morning help too. "What a beautiful day for a first day at Beacon! Hmm. The next ferry doesn't leave for another two hours so what am I going to do for that time?" asks Rudy to herself. Thankfully there's a nearby map stand near the hotel's entrance. She checks the slightly sun-bleached map out and discovers there's a boardwalk nearby with a bunch of shops and stalls where local people can sell their wares or the latest catch. It seems a good enough place to start as any to do some window shopping. She may not buy anything but you never know what you'll find. It's only a block away so it only takes her a few minutes to get there.

When she looks down the boardwalk it's quite beautiful. The boardwalk is made up of Beachwood planks in overlapping V formation. On each side are indoor shops selling various products and food ranging from simple house hold furniture to Dust stores, weapon shops, Bakeries, butcher shops, and even a blacksmith's shop! Down the middle of the boardwalk are stalls where people are selling more trinket items or the local catch for the day. This is actually more familiar for Rudy since the small town Signal is located in had something similar, though on a much smaller scale.

Rudy can't contain her amazement at this sight as she starts walking down the street. It's rather busy as well with various people going here and there. The noise of the local sellers vying for attention of customers and the haggling of said customers fills the air. As she continues down the boardwalk the amount of people keeps getting thicker. She more than once had to apologize to a person for bumping into them. Then a certain group gets her attention. On the other side of the boardwalk, walking in the other direction, is a young girl. No more than ten or eleven maybe, she has very beautiful curly hair. But what really grabs Rudy's attention are the two large men in suits and sunglasses flanking her. "Bodyguards? She must be important." says Rudy to herself.

She doesn't give it another thought and turns to continue walking. She only goes one shop further when she comes across a dust shop. It's a good size. She looks up at its name. "From Dust Till Dawn." "That's a nice play on a phrase. Well since I'm already here I guess I can check out local dust prices." says Rudy to herself. She decides she'll only window shop though since she doesn't need any fire dust crystals right now. She peeks in and can see some uncut fire crystals in the display case in the window with some prices. Rudy frowns a bit when she sees their prices are a little on the pricy side, but is still somewhat of a fair price anyway so she could make it work.

As she continues looking through the window an odd moving reflection catches her attention. She quickly spins around to see someone is running and jumping across the roofs of the shops on the other side of the boardwalk. He's wearing white and blue armor and helmet and appears to have a sword on his back. He looks like some kind of guard or solider… but not a Valeushian guard or solider she's ever seen. "What in the world is that guy doing?" she asks herself. She sees him stop on one of the roofs and then peer over its edge. He's right over the young girl and her two bodyguards. "Is he keeping an eye on her too?" she asks herself again. Then he does something that makes her blood run cold. He draws his sword.

"No he couldn't be…" she says to herself. Instinctively she immediately starts making her way through the crowd. "Out of my way! Move it! MOVE IT!" she yells shoving people out of her way. But then to her horror she watches the man leaps off the building. He lands right on the inside bodyguard with a deep downward thrust into his chest. He drops to the ground instantly dead. The other guard attempts to pull out a dust gun. Bit with one fell swoop the attacker kicks the gun out of the bodyguard's hand and stabs him deep into his gut. The bodyguard lets out an "OMPF" noise and slumps over. The attacker lets him fall to the ground dead. By now pedestrians and shop keepers alike begin running away screaming in fright. The young girl however, is frozen in fright.

The attacker then quickly sets his sights on her. For a split second the young girl can see the intent to kill on his face. Without hesitation the attacker lifts his sword above his head ready to come down with all the force he has. He intends to kill with one blow, even if he has to cleave her in two. He then comes down hard with his sword. The girl screams as she raises her hands up in a futile attempt to block the inevitable strike when suddenly * **CLANG!** * There's the sound of metal hitting metal. The young girl, realizing she hasn't been hit, opens her eyes to see what's happened. There, standing in front of her, is a pinkish-red hood being worn by a long haired young woman. She's carrying a scythe and has just used its staff part to block the sword blow.

"You okay?" asks Rudy. The young girl is scared and confused for a moment but nods her head yes. "Good! Now just stand back and stay behind me." she adds. The girl nods her head again. Rudy and the attacker hold the block position for just a brief moment when Rudy suddenly spins her scythe out of it and hits the attacker's sword with the flail head of her scythe. The attacker stumbles backward for a few steps before regaining his balance. He then gets back into an attack stance. "Don't interfere girl. This is your only warning." he says coldly. "No child needs to be murdered in cold blood. I'm not going to move!" responds Rudy. The attacker doesn't even respond. He just prepares to charge.

The attacker and Rudy stay in their positions for a brief moment before the attacker charges. Rudy charges a split second later. They quickly close in on each other when suddenly the attacker jumps high into the air. Rudy knows what he's trying to do. He's still targeting the young girl and intends to jump right over Rudy to get to her, but Rudy already predicted he'd try this. She spins around backwards and swings her scythe with and upward swing. She hits the flail release button the flail head immediately releases from its catch part way through her swing. It immediately unwinds from its chain to the height of the attacker. He's caught completely off guard and barely has enough time to block the blow with his sword. Once again he's sent back and further away from his target. When he lands Rudy immediately charges him while the flail head auto reels in. "Hiiyaaaa!" she yells.

Rudy spins and comes down hard with her scythe but the attacker just barely sees it and blocks it in time. ***CLANG!*** rings the metal of both bladed weapons again. The attacker breaks the guard and immediately tries to swing at Rudy. But she easily dodges it by jumping back. The attacker then gets serious as he places two fingers on his sword's blade. The sword starts to glow a deep red. "Uh oh. This guy has had fire dust forged into the blade of his sword. He's not going to be easy. Good thing my scythe can resist high temperatures and fire." says Rudy to herself. The attacker charges Rudy again. Flames sprout from his sword as he swings down at her again. Rudy is quick to block and quickly counters. ***CLANG!* *CLANG!*** *CLANG!**CLANG!* ***CLANG!*** *CLANG!* ***CLANG!*** Both weapons seem to sing as both Rudy and the attacker start going all out against each other.

Their moves are like blurs with Rudy's spins, slashes and jump smashes coming against the attacker's blocks and flaming counter slashes and thrusts. The few people still on the boardwalk are amazed to see such a young woman going toe to toe with a larger man. A few of them are actually beginning to cheer for the brave young woman. However despite seeming to be even, Rudy is beginning to take the advantage. Despite the attacker's larger physique, Rudy's longer reach with her scythe, not to mention it's much harder hitting attacks due to its weight, and coupled with her semblance to wield such a heavy weapon with ease is slowly turning the fight against the attacker, and he knows it. Rudy's attacks are pushing the attacker slowly backwards, and further away from his target.

Rudy then makes a critical error. She jumps into the air and comes down with a hard slashing attack. The attacker sees it and jumps backwards. The blade of her scythe hits the boardwalk and accidently gets stuck between two boards. She tries yanking it out a couple of times but it's stuck. The attacker seizes the opportunity to finish off this interfering girl and charges her. Rudy however sees it coming and jumps onto the handle of her scythe. She spins on it like someone on a pommel horse and double kicks the attacker right in the face, catching him completely off guard. He goes flying backwards and crashes right into a stall filled with knock-off sunglasses and other overpriced body accessories. One pair of them with star shaped sparkly rims, conveniently lands right on his face.

Rudy quickly jumps off her scythe and black-flip kicks its handle, popping the blade lose from between the planks. She grabs it and charges the attacker now stunned in a pile of bracelets, rings, earrings, and sunglasses. The attacker, with red roses spinning around his head, looks up and sees Rudy coming down with the flail end of her scythe. He somehow manages to shake the daze in his head and backflip out of the way just in time. Sadly what's left of the stall table gets smashed into pieces with Rudy's strike. She quickly turns to continue her attack. "Oh no… My stall." says a grey haired balding old man hiding in a nearby alley. "Hey it's just a table. Stall tables are pretty cheap to replace." says another stall owner.

Meanwhile Rudy is charging the attacker again when suddenly a loud piercing whistle comes from behind her. Both her and the attacker look in the direction of the whistle and see two policemen and a Valeusian Guard running down the boardwalk. All three have their weapons drawn. The attacker knows his time has run out. He spins his sword in the air and comes down and stabs it into the boardwalk planks. Immediately a large fireball erupts from the ground and a large smoke cloud envelops around him. Rudy has no choice but to jump back about a full 10 feet to get out of the way of the flames. All that's left of where the attacker stood is a briefly burning pile of beachwood. But the beachwood planks have been treated with a chemical which makes them fire resistant. Rudy quickly spots him making his way over to a nearby alley and then jumps onto the roofs again. "Hey! Get back here!" she yells as she gives chase. She quickly heads down the alley and jumps up the sides of the two buildings onto the roofs as well, to peruse the attacker.

As they pass the young girl, one of the policemen orders the guard to get her to safety as they continue the pursuit. The guard nods his head. He puts his battle rifle on his back and quickly bends down to the girl's level. "Are you all right?" he asks with concern. The young girl is still frightened but nods her head. "That red girl saved me." she says. The guard did see another young woman with a pinkish-red hood fighting the said attacker so he knows who she's talking about. "Ok. I'm going to take you to the nearest police station. You'll be safe there." he says. He picks up the young girl princess style and immediately vacates the area with her.

Meanwhile Rudy is running and jumping across roofs in pursuit of the attacker. The two policemen are also chasing after them at a little distance from the ground. The attacker looks back and still sees the young woman chasing him. "Stubborn girl." he says to himself. He knows he got to lose her, but the only thing he can think of is trying to lose her in a crowd, and the only way he can do that is on the ground. He's quickly coming up to the end of the line of stores of the boardwalk where it exits onto a main road that goes through the docks. There will be plenty of people down there. He doesn't even hesitate when he reaches the end of stores and jumps off the roof. He lands with a tuck-and-roll and continues running. Rudy also doesn't hesitate and front flips off the roof and also lands with a tuck-and-roll, no easy feat when she's still carrying her scythe fully unfurled.

The police round the corner of the boardwalk a few seconds later. The attacker quickly spots a large crowd ahead of him, the perfect place to lose his pursuers. Rudy also sees the crowd ahead of him but thinks he's going to do something else. "He's going to try and take a hostage. I've got to stop him NOW!" she says to herself. She looks around quickly hoping to find a way to stop him. Then she sees it, he's going to pass by a large light pole just ahead of him. She quickly gets an idea. She pushes the button in the side on her scythe and the flail head drops. She quickly grabs the chain and begins swinging it over her head. She then throws it at the light pole.

The flail head quickly wraps around the pole and Rudy hits the retract button. The retracting feature causes her to go flying forward with an extra burst of speed. She jumps off to the right and stops retracting and goes spinning around the right side of the pole. Before the attacker knows what hits him, Rudy double kicks him again in the face and chest. His helmet goes flying off as he does a forward back-flip and lands hard on his stomach. The attacker makes a loud groan as he once against tries to get up. Rudy quickly comes over and steps hard on his back with her left foot and places the blade of her scythe under his neck. "I just sharpened and polished my blade last night. Shall we test it on your neck?" she asks coldly. The attacker makes a loud growl/groan and stops moving. He finally gives up.

The two policemen arrive a few seconds later and quickly handcuff the attacker. Rudy sees he's wearing a red bandanna over his face. He yanks his head back as one of the policemen tries to take it off. He gets shoved forward by the other policeman and the first policeman finally grabs the bandana and yanks it off. He's an young man. No more than 25 or so with blond hair and a rather large scar across his face. "Put it back on!" he yells as he tries to struggle loose. "Shut it!" retorts a policeman and he shoves his head down. The other policeman approaches Rudy. "Thank for helping to apprehend this guy. But we'll need you to come down to the station to give a statement about what happened." says the other policeman. Rudy looks at the closest pedestal clock that reads 11:45. "OK but I need to be back here before 1:30. I'm a new student of Beacon so I need to catch the next ferry by then." she explains. The attacker can't believe his ears. He was defeated by a huntress trainee.

"Don't worry. Our station is close by and it'll only take 15 minutes to take your statement. You'll make it back here in time." says the police office. Rudy agrees, folds up her scythe and puts it on her back. She starts following the police officer who asked her to accompany them. They follow the other police officer who has the attacker in cuffs as they head to an intersection up ahead. Those two round the corner when suddenly there's a loud crash. "What the he-" *SMACK!* "Ahhhhh!" screams the police officer as he goes flying back around the corner and crashes into a light pole across the street. The other police officer ahead of Rudy quickly runs around the corner to see what's happened, followed by Rudy who pulls out her scythe. Just as Rudy rounds the corner though, *SMACK!" "Ahhhh!" screams the police officer. Rudy has no time to react except to extend her arms to catch the flying police officer that comes crashing into her. They both go flying backwards and land on the ground hard. But thanks to Rudy's training she manages to back-flip after hitting the ground and lands upright on her feet.

Both police officers are out cold. Rudy looks up to see another man standing on the now destroyed sidewalk carrying the attacker easily on his shoulder like it's nothing. He's rather tall wearing a brown leather sleeveless jacket and blue jeans. His hair shines with a golden glow and most uniquely he's wearing golden gauntlets over red gloves. But he's also wearing a red bandana over his face. "Hey!" Rudy calls out as she gets into an attack stance. The young man with the golden gauntlets looks right at her with his light blue eyes. He smiles as he pulls out a red dust crystal. "Uh oh." says Rudy. He tosses it up into the air, spins around, while still carrying the attacker, and punches it with all his might with his right hand. A loud fireball erupts form the crystal and heads strait towards Rudy. Rudy is about to easily jump out of the way when she realizes the two unconscious police officers are still behind her and would be killed if she dodged. In one fell swoop she folds her scythe back into her back, grabs the first police officer and throws him aside, then jumps forward onto the light pole, grabs the other police officer off it, and jumps to the side with him just a spit second before the fireball engulfs the light pole.

The base of the light pole melts under the intents heat of the fireball as it passes and falls over with a crash. As Rudy slowly starts to get up she hears a loud *BAM!" She quickly looks over and sees the other young man has punched the building beside himself to launch himself into the air and across the street. She then sees small whirlwinds under his shoes. He's used air dust implemented into his shoes to give him added jumping power and a boost in speed. She knows she'd never be able to catch them now. She just gets on her knees as she hears sirens in the distance getting louder.

30 minutes later Rudy is sitting in a room with just one bright light at the police station. Two detectives are with her. One of them is taking her deposition. "OK Miss Rose. So you were checking out some dust prices through the window of 'From Dust Till Dawn' when you spotted someone going across the roofs in the window's reflection. This person jumped down, killed the two body guards and tried to kill the young girl they were guarding. Is this correct?" asks the detective. "Yes sir." answers Rudy. "You then took matters into your own hands and blocked his strike and proceeded to defend this young girl until the police came. You then perused him across the roofs to which he then jumped into a crowded street below where you soon stopped him. Is that correct?" asks the detective again. "Yes sir." says Rudy calmly. "And after he was apprehended you three were attacked by a man with golden gauntlets. After he captured the attacker he then launched a large fireball at you, to which you then got to two unconscious police officers out of the way, allowing them to escape. Correct?" ask the detective again. Rudy lowers her head in disappointment. "Yes sir." she says sadly.

"Well your statement pretty much matches up with the statements we took from that young girl and the witnesses from both scenes. And please don't be disappointed Miss Rose. You saved that young girl and both those police officers' lives. You've done this city a great service. And we thank you for it." says the detective with a smile. "But the attacker got away." says Rudy. "Now don't you worry about that. We've gotten your description of his face and what he was wearing. We'll be putting out an APB soon. We'll track him and his associate down soon enough. In the meantime you're free to go. You have a ferry to catch soon, do you not?" says the detective. "Oh yes sir! I'm happy I could help in any way I could." responds Rudy. Rudy stands up, gives a small bow, and leaves the room. The detectives however look at each other with worried looks. "This is going to cause quiet the mess with Mistral isn't it?" says the detective that interviewed Rudy. "Yup." says the other detective.

Meanwhile Rudy is walking down the hall going towards the exit when she hears someone call out to her. "It's you!" she hears. Rudy looks up to see a young curly red haired girl running towards her. The young girl wraps her arms around Rudy waste. It takes a moment for Rudy to realize who it is. "You're the girl who was attacked!" she says in surprise. "Yeah. Thank you so much for saving me!" says the young girl with a smile. Rudy pats the young girl's head. Another man begins to approach the two girls. "Miss Rudy Rose…" he says in a monotone way. Rudy looks up and is shocked to see who is approaching her. Before her is a man with salt & pepper hair walking with a cane with a metal carved head of a beowolf as its crook. "H-Headmaster Onyx Rooks! W-W-What are you doing here?" she says in amazement. "Oh? So you know who I am?" he asks with a smirk. "Of course I do! I don't think there's a brochure out there about Beacon that DOESN'T have your face on it." responds Rudy.

"Ha Ha. True enough." says Onyx. "You see I received a communiqué a little while ago telling me that one of Beacon's Huntresses had thwarted some sort of attack and that I needed to come down here immediately." says Onyx with a calm smile. "Hey! Are you really a Huntress!?" asks the young girl with stars in her eyes. Rudy sweat drops a little. "Uh. Sorry… No I'm not." she says with a quiver in her voice. The girl's eyes sadden. "Um, but. I am in training to be one! See today the first day that I'll be attending Beacon." says Rudy with a smile. Instantly the girl's eyes sparkle again. "Beacon!? Really!?" asks the young girl. "Yes." answers Rudy. "Amazing! I went there with my mommy a couple of years ago on an inspection tour! That place is huge! We got to see so many things there! They even put on a few sparing matches for us! It was so cool! I want to be a Huntress too one day!" says the young girl enthusiastically.

"Oh that's great! I hope you make it! By the way is your mommy going to come pick you up?" asks Rudy. The young girl gets a confused look on her face. "Um. No, the guards are going to take me home." says the young girl. "Guards?" asks Rudy in surprised confusion. "Ha ha. Tell me Miss Rose, do you have any idea who it is you saved?" asks Onyx. "Um…. No I don't. Is she important?" asks Rudy. "I would say so." responds Onyx. "I'm Raspberry! Raspberry Susan Waters!" says the young girl with a smile. It takes a minute for Rudy to put two and two together. Where has she heard the last names "Waters" from? A young girl that needs to have two bodyguards? Only celebrates and politicians and their families need bodyguards. Then it clicks. She HAS heard the name "Waters" before. "Waters? You don't mean…" says Rudy with a little shock. "That's right. She is the daughter and only child of Vale Councilwoman Waters." says Onyx again with a calm smile.

"Yep!" says Raspberry. "You see Miss Rose, you didn't stop some random attack. You thwarted an assassination attempt." describes Onyx. Rudy's mouth drops to the floor in shock. "I'm sure councilwoman Waters will be very grateful to you for saving her daughter. It's seems you've already done very good for yourself Miss Rose. You've already made a very powerful ally." says Onyx again with another calm smile. "Um. I'm honored." says Rudy with a shaky smile. "Hey hey! Can we be friends!?" asks the Raspberry still with sparkles in her eyes. Rudy smiles. "Of course." she answers. "Then, can we write letters to each other!?" asks the Raspberry again. Rudy looks up at Onyx with an unsure look. Onyx merely smiles and nods his head. "Sure. Okay. It'd be nice to have a pen pal." says Rudy with another smile. "HORRAY!" yells Raspberry. "I wanna know everything! I wanna know what it's like to be a student there, what the training is like, what kinds of food they serve, how the uniforms feel-" "Young Miss Waters I'm sure Miss Rose will be glad to write to you, but not about everything at once. Besides the guards are here to take you home." says Onyx interrupting the young girl's rant.

"Oh right." says Raspberry. "Don't worry Raspberry, I'll send you plenty of letters when I can." says Rudy with a smile. "Yay! Thank you! I have to go now. Thank you so much again for saving my life!" says Raspberry still with those sparkles in her eyes. She gives Rudy one last hug and runs out to the group of guards waiting for her. As Rudy watches her leave Onyx speaks up. "Miss Rose I didn't want to say this in young Miss Waters' presence, but what you did for her was very brave. Reckless, but very brave." says Onyx. "I'm sorry headmaster Rooks, but I just reacted out of instinct. I couldn't just let her be killed in cold blood." says Rudy looking a little upset. "Don't get me wrong Miss Rose. What you did was exactly what I would have wanted any of my students or staff to do. The top priority of any Hunter or Huntress is safeguarding the lives of the innocent. The instructors of Signal did an excellent job of instilling that into you I see." says Onyx with an approving smile. "Thank you sir." says Rudy with a small bow and a little blush.

"Now, don't you have a ferry to catch?" asks Onyx. "Oh! Yes sir. I do. I better go now if I'm going to catch it." says Rudy. Rudy walks past him to head for the exit. Then she stops and turns around. "What about you sir? Don't you need to catch the ferry too?" asks Rudy. "Oh no. I have my own personal transport, besides I just have a few things to wrap up here first. You go on." says Onyx. "Yes sir. I'll see you at Beacon then!" says Rudy with a wave. She then heads out the exit onto the street. Onyx turns around and looks down the hall at two men waiting for him at the other end. "Gentlemen, shall we?" he asks.

A minute later the three men are in another meeting room. One of them is the Commissioner of the police while the other is the Captain of the guard. The captain of the guard is wearing white armor accented with green and blue with four stars on his collar. The Commissioner is wearing a more normal business suit but with his badge in full view. "It's obvious! This was a retaliatory assassination attempt by those brutes in the Mistral military. First they falsely accuse us of trying to assassinate their council, and then they use that as an excuse to try an assassinate Councilwoman Wasters' daughter! They're just asking for war!" says the captain of the guard. "There's no real proof of that Captain." says the commissioner. "No proof!?" shouts the captain. He reaches down, picks something up, and places it on the table hard. It's the helmet of the assassin. "Here's your proof! I'm sure even you recognize the style of helmet used by the Mistral Special Forces! Witness accounts also describe his armor matching that of Mistral Special Forces! This was an obvious political assassination attempt!" argues the Captain.

"There you go again always jumping to conclusions instead of looking at all the facts first. The investigation has only just begun yet here you are jumping to conclusions. You're not paying attention to the discrepancies in this attack." says the commissioner. "Bah! All you want to do is waste time! The obvious is staring you right in the face yet you refuse to believe it! If we just leave this be and let you play detective instead of accusing Mistral of this attack, we're going to wind up with someone more important dead! We got lucky this time. It was good that, that Huntress was there to foil this assassination attempt this time, but next time we may not be so lucky. We need to act NOW!" say the captain. "Trainee Captain." says Onyx. "What?" asks the captain. "She wasn't a huntress. She was a Huntress in training." says Onyx. "Whatever! My point still stands! If we don't look into Mistral right now, they're going to try again. We also need to beef up our security." says the Captain. "And you need to wait and see if they were really responsible first. We don't need to go rushing into war again. Besides weren't those bodyguards under YOUR command captain? Maybe this is showing your inability to command properly." says the commissioner.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? Maybe if your men were properly trained they could have kept the assassin in custody!" shouts the captain as he stands up in insult. "Gentlemen, Gentlemen. Please calm yourselves. The last thing we need to be doing is arguing amongst ourselves." says Onyx. The captain slowly sits down still giving the stink eye to the commissioner. "Now before we start jumping to conclusions..." says Onyx as he looks at the captain. "... we should review what we already know." he finishes. The captain finally turns away from the commissioner. "First off, the assassin was wearing the armor of the Mistral Special Forces; that much we do know, however let us think about that. This assassin was acting alone in the attempt, and while he did have an accomplice, it still doesn't make sense. Mistral Special Forces do not work in groups of less than three members." says Onyx. "These two could have been acting alone out of revenge or there may have been a third person that just wasn't spotted. Doesn't change the fact that they were from Mistral." says the captain.

"Maybe so, but then what about that red bandana that Miss Rose described he was wearing? To my knowledge that's not part of Mistral Special Forces gear." says Onyx. "Simple! He didn't want his face seen for the very fact of why we have his helmet now. In case his helmet got taken off somehow, people still wouldn't be able to see his face. That scar would have be too distinctive." says the captain. "That could be a reason, but I think it was because of something else. Let's think about his accomplice for a moment. He was not wearing any armor what so ever yet his face was clearly hidden behind another red bandana by Miss Rose and several other people in the area. He made no attempt to continue with the assassination attemp. He was clearly not part of the Mistral Special Forces." says Onyx. The captain grimaces. "Plus, most damning of all, captain, is that Mistral Special Forces have rarely ever done an assassination. The last time they did one, to my knowledge, was 37 years ago during the Great War, and that involved over 14 members." says Onyx. The captain grunts. "Well then how can you explain the armor? That armor is not mass produced you know. It's special ordered by a member of the special forces themselves. You can't just go buy one at an armor store or even a costume store. According to this helmet it was the real deal." says the captain.

"I can't explain that yet, but the other discrepancies of this attack can safely point us away from the Mistral Special Forces. It's not their MO, nor their way of operating. This can only mean one thing. Someone may be trying to frame Mistral." says Onyx. "That's hard to swallow, even for me. While I don't believe that the Mistral Special Forces had anything to do with this, someone in a very high political position IS responsible." says the commissioner. "Well, we'll have to wait for the investigation to end before we can make any definite conclusions. But that will have to wait for another day gentlemen. Meanwhile, I have a welcome speech to get to." says Onyx. He stands up, they say their goodbyes for now, and he leaves.

Meanwhile, Rudy has made it to the ferry just a couple of minutes before it's supposed to leave. She quickly steps aboard just before they bring in the gangplank. "Whew. Made it." she says to herself. The ferry's horn blasts and it pulls away from the docks. Rudy makes her way to near the bow of the ferry to get a better view. Off in the distance is Beacon. It's a 30 minute trip to the Beacon docks but Rudy can clearly see the Great tower of Beacon on this clear day. She's too busy staring at it she doesn't notice the two people coming up behind her. One of them places their hand on her shoulder. "BWAHH!" she yelps in fright. "Ah! My ear again!" says a familiar young man's voice. Rudy looks over in the direction of the voice and instantly recognizes both of them. "Kelly! Ko!" she says in surprise. "Hey Rudy." says Ko. "I thought you guys would have already gone over to Beacon by now." says Rudy as she places a hand on her hip. "Well we would have, but SOMEONE overslept again." says Kelly looking in Ko's direction.

"Hey man I couldn't help it." says Ko. "Yeah, you were up so late being so excited about Ama Thyest joining Beacon as well that you hardly slept, and when you DID sleep you slept right through the alarm." says Kelly. "I said I was sorry! Besides we got to meet Rudy again." says Ko trying to steer the conversation somewhere else. "So how about it Rudy, did you oversleep too? We saw you were the last person to board." says Ko. "Well... not exactly. Something... else came up that occupied my time." says Rudy embarrassingly. Kelly gives a grin. "I would say so. It's the talk of the town and on this boat if you haven't noticed. The news is a Huntress wearing red and black, wielding a scythe stopped an assassination attempt today. You wouldn't by chance know who that was?" asks Kelly with a convinced stare. Ko also stares at her. "Um..." says Rudy as she sweat drops. "...Yeah that was me, BUT please don't tell anyone! I don't like to be the center of attention, okay." says Rudy with a blush. "Fair enough. But that was very impressive. I heard you kicked his ass pretty good too." says Ko. Rudy just nods her head. "Man I wish I had been there to see it. I've never actually seen a scythe wielder in action before." says Ko.

Rudy lets out a long sigh. It's not even 2:00 in the afternoon yet and already she's exhausted. But when Rudy happens to glance at the front of the ship she spots some familiar purple drills. She stares at them for a second and confirms who they belong to. Ama Thyeast Bellwood is standing right near the front of the bow with her butler Colorson right beside her. "What the…? I thought she left early this morning!" says Rudy to herself. She glances at Ko and them back to Ama and can only of the trouble that would be cause if he saw her. "What is it?" asks Kelly. Rudy instantly starts waving her hands and shaking her head no. But it's too late. Kelly turns around and sees the familiar drills as well. He's seen them enough times on Ko's posters to know who they belong too. He instantly turns back as to not draw attention to who he saw. But this only makes Ko curious. "What is it?" he asks and he begins to turn around. Kelly instantly grabs his head and turns it back around. "IT'S NOTHING!" he shouts in an urgent voice. *Pop pop pop!* "OUCH! That hurt Kelly!" says Ko as his neck groans. Kelly instantly lets go at the cry of pain from his friend. Bad idea.

Ko turns around anyway before Kelly can grab his head again. He instantly recognizes the drills, and before either Rudy or Kelly can grab him, hearts appear in his eyes and he bolts off to Ama Thyest. "Oh boy..." say both Kelly and Rudy together. Rudy could have sworn she saw electric bolts around his feet. They quickly give chase, but Ko, like a guided missile, makes his way straight to his target in a blur. Ama is wearing a pair of sunglasses with her arms crossed as she watches Beacon's Grand tower slowly creep closer. "Sheesh what a boring transport this is." she mumbles. "Miss Ama Thyest Bellwood! I can't believe it's actually the real you!" she hears a male voice call from beside her. She looks over to see a young man with scraggly blue hair done in a rat's tail, bowing to her a little too close for comfort. "Who the heck are you?" she asks in surprise and disgusted. "My name is Kobalt Bloom, and I have been an admirer of yours for a very long time. And may I say you are even more beautiful in person than you are in pictures!" says Ko trying to be smooth. "...Thank you." says Ama as she just rolls her eyes.

"So I understand that you will be a new student at Beacon. Well what a coincidence. So am I." says Ko. Ama is quickly getting irritated. "That's nice, but is there a point to all this?" asks Ama. "Well I just wanted to say that I hope we have a nice time there together." says Ko. Ama can feel he's trying to lead to something but is quickly losing patience with him. She's just about to have Colorson shoo him away when he does something that catches her completely off guard. He kneels down on one knee and grabs her hand. "And also, Miss Ama, it'd be fine if we just start out as friends, but do you think you could go out with me?" he asks. Ama is completely taken aback by this rude person's audacity to ask her something so personal. Rudy and Kelly finally get close enough to hear Ko ask that and Rudy prepares for another shouting tantrum. But to her shock Ama doesn't shout, but talks calmly.

She pulls her hand out of his grasp rather quickly. "Thank you for your offer, but no thank you. I'm not interested in dating someone at this time in my life. And besides even if I did, it wouldn't be with some scruffy looking delinquent like you." she says harshly but calmly. "Ouch... harsh." says Kelly to him. Ama glances over at the other two and sees Rudy. Once again she feels her temper starting to build at just the sight of Rudy. Rudy can feel her cold stare. "Oh don't be that way Miss Ama. I promise you I will be faithful. I only have eyes for you." says Ko. Ama has had enough of this. She grabs one of her daggers, grabs Ko by the collar with her other hand and shoves her dagger right under his neck. She looks right into his eyes with a look of death in them. "Now listen to me one more time as I've already refused you kindly." she says with all seriousness. "That was kindly?" says Kelly to himself.

"I am NOT interested in having a relationship now. And unless you want your vocal cords to be nonfunctional, I suggest you leave me alone and NEVER ask me such a ridiculous question ever again. GOT IT?" she says as she pushes the point of her dagger into his neck's skin. *GULP!* "Um. Yes ma'am..." says Ko sweat dropping all over his face, which has also turned a shade of blue. "Good." says Ama as she lets him go and sheaths her dagger. She begins to walk away but stops and looks right at Rudy. "You and I still have unfinished business. Don't forget our duel." says Ama in just as serious a tone. Rudy sweat drops. "R-Right..." she says with a quiver in her voice of embarrassment. Ama walks away again. Colorson bows to them and walks away behind her as well. "Well. She is quiet the character." says Kelly. "Sorry you got rejected man. We can go drown your sorrow in Dustopia Cola when we get to Beacon." he adds as he turns to Ko.

He thinks Ko will have a look of broken heartedness on his face... but... "WHAT THE!?" he shouts. There are hearts in Ko's eyes and floating up from his head, and he's brought his hands up to the cheek. "Oh Ama. You are so perfect for me. I'm perfect for you too. I just know it." says Ko lamenting. "Creepy!" says Rudy out loud. "He's hopeless... Though I guess that's his strong suite too." says Kelly with a frustrated grin. Rudy and Kelly look at each other and just shrug.

The last 20 minutes of the ride seem to go by quickly. The ferry reaches the Beacon docks and unloads its passengers. In the days before anti-gravity flying vehicles, the only way to reach Beacon from its docks, are elevators that go along its cliff-side. After getting stuck with Ama again in one of the elevators, Rudy finally arrives at the entrance to Beacon. "Wow..." she says as she finally sees the school of her dreams up close. The mighty Beacon tower, where headmaster Onyx's office is, along with the recently built Cross Continental Transmit tower next to it, rise higher than she thought they did. You'd never know this place was once a place to train officers of the empire, so they could deal out death and oppression. "Come on! We need to sign in!" says a short blond twin-tailed girl with large breasts as she goes running to the administrative building. "Oh! I need to go sign in too!" says Rudy to herself. By the time she reaches the administrative building, after taking a wrong turn or two, there's already a long line for sign-ins. It takes almost 15 minutes before it's her turn to finally sign in. Thankfully she gets signed in under the wire.

She, along with the other new students, makes her way to the auditorium. "Hey Rudy!" she hears a call. She turns around and sees Kelly and Ko approaching her again. "Hey guys." she responds. "Want to stand together for the speech?" asks Kelly. "Sure." says Rudy. They make their way inside and instantly Ko spots Ama and goes off again. However this time Kelly and Rudy keep up. "Hello again Miss Ama." says Ko as he approaches her. "You again!?" she says in surprise. She reaches for one of her daggers. "Hold on there, Ko." says Kelly as he grabs his egger friend's arm. "I'm sorry for my friend Miss Bellwood. He won't bother you again." says Kelly as he tries to drag Ko away. But before he can drag Ko off, a shapely woman with platinum blond hair done up in a bun, walks onto stage and the auditorium goes quiet.

"Wow, she's quiet the looker." says Kelly. Rudy gives him another "creepy" stare. "Good afternoon students. I am Miss Sandy van Braun. I will be one of your instructors here. I will be the first to welcome you here. Headmaster Rooks will be addressing you in just a moment so please give him your undivided attention and remain quiet. Fail to do this and your punishment will be harsh. Now I turn over the stage to him." says Miss van Braun. "Wow. She's not going to be very fun to be with." says Ko. Rudy however can't help but admire her a bit. That woman is a true huntress and you can tell she has a lot of talent behind that strict demeanor.

Headmaster Onyx makes his way to the mic. He stands there for a moment in silence as he looks back and forth across the group of new students. "Welcome everyone. I am headmaster Rooks. You are here today because we have felt you are worthy of attempting to become hunters and huntresses under our tutelage. However several of you will probably wash out before your time here ends. This is a sad fate for some, but it is necessary to make sure only the best and most talented take on the most dangerous job in the world today. You live and train just so you can defend the innocent from evil." he says. He then gives a grin as he spots Rudy in the crowd. "As most of you have already heard, there was an assassination attempt that took place in Vale today. And it was foiled by a Huntress no less. Well I'm here to tell you, that is wrong. It was not a Huntress, but a Huntress trainee, a new student in fact. And she stands here among you right now." says Onyx as his continues.

Rudy can feel her cheeks warm in a bright blush. "He's not going to single me out is he?" asks Rudy to herself in a fear. Kelly puts a hand on her shoulder to help calm her. "This particular student showed great courage and skill with a split-second decision that saved the life of a young girl today. She showed the true quality of what it means to be a Huntress and Hunter. And even though it was a bit reckless to jump into a fight against an opponent she had no knowledge of, she still made the right decision to put herself between danger and innocence. This quality is what we are looking for. If you have not already learned this, you will be taught. If you fail even this one thing, you will never make it as a Hunter or Huntress. We will do our best to instill this trait into you. And if you pay attention and are adamant in your practices and studies, then you will be well on your way to becoming a Hunter or Huntress. That is all. Good luck." finishes Onyx.

The students begin to talk amongst themselves about who could have been the one to have stopped the assassination attempt. Miss van Braun comes back to the mic. "All right everyone quiet down. You will all spend the night in here tonight. Get some good rest, and eat well in the morning. For tomorrow your first true trial at Beacon begins. Girls will be on the left side of the auditorium and boys on the right. I wish you all luck in the morning." she finishes.

Meanwhile in an old warehouse on the edge of Vale, a shapely woman waits in the shadows at the back of the building quietly trying to decide what to do with the assassin that failed the mission. "Please Miss Imela! It wasn't my fault. I was just about to kill the Waters' kid when I got interrupted." pleads the young man now back in regular clothing. "THAT'S IMELA! No 'Miss!'" says the woman in the shadows with a harsh biting voice. The young man lowers his head in fear. "And I am well aware of what happened. Gold Bar told me all about it. About how you quickly dispatched the bodyguards and didn't hesitate to try and kill your target. He also told me about how a girl in a red hood thwarted your blow and managed to best one of my best assassins." says Imela coldly. "Imela ma'am, she was inhuman. She wielded a scythe like it was nothing, and had tremendous skill." pleads the young man again.

Imela raises her hand and the young man bows his head again. "I am not blaming you for any of that. Anyone who can wield a scythe without managing to cut off their own head would have a natural talent for fighting and could easily match someone like you. This assassination attempt, while it did not kill its target, did ultimately achieve its desired effect. There is a political uproar between Vale and Mistral now. So I forgive you for THAT failure." says Imela. The young man, still with his head bowed speaks up. "Thank you ma'am!" he says with some relief in his voice. "I'M NOT FINISHED!" snaps Imela. The young man jerks back in fear. "I said you were forgiven for THAT failure. You, however, had your face seen by that young girl and two police officers. We've already intercepted a report for an ABP for you. It matches your face perfectly, right down to that scar of yours. For that failure you WILL be punished." says Imela.

The young man's blood goes cold. "Since you're face is easily recognizable, we cannot leave any trace that would link that assassination attempt to us." she says coldly as a puff of cold cloud wafts away from her. Gold Bar steps away from the young man. "IMELA MA'AM PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I WON'T FAIL YOU AGAIN!" he desperately pleads. "Oh I know..." she says with an evil smile. Suddenly there is a blast of cold wind that blows through the warehouse. A couple of seconds later it stops and reveals the young man frozen solid in a large block of ice. "Gold Bar, if you will please." says Imela. Gold Bar bows and slides the ice block over a large drain in the middle of the warehouse. He then rears back and punches it as hard as he can. The ice block shatters into thousands of pieces... along with the young man's body.

"Now that that's been taken care of… We need to take our revenge on this young girl who thwarted our attack. Our... former assassin... told us she said she was attending Beacon as a first year. This means she will be taking their 'test' tomorrow. I think we should have her meet my 'pet' during that 'test' tomorrow. Heh heh heh." says Imela with a cold laugh.

End of Chapter 2

To be continued in Chapter 3: I can see my house... You know the rest.

Author note: Chapter went a little long, but there was so much I wanted to fit into it. This is one of the faster chapters I've done in a long time and I had so much I wanted to put in it. I hope to be working on the next chapter to my A Certain Railgun fanfic soon. I'm going to try and alternate between the two stories.

Story Note: Things are starting to heat up! After excitingly thwarting an assassination attempt Rudy FINALLY makes it to Beacon. What test does Beacon plan on having? (like it's not obvious to people who have watched RWBY already) And what exactly does Imela have in store for Rudy as revenge? Look forward to the next Chapter to find out! See you then!

 **Be sure to check out the RWBY Deathbattle on October 21! Yang vs Tifa Lockhart from FF7! And help cheer our blond beating basher to victory! Visit the Deathabttle forums for the debate.**


End file.
